For the Love of the Dead
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Sam is dead. No it is not what you think. She didn't die at a ghost's hands, but at a school shooting. Now Danny has too deal with the Aftermath. Rated for Character Death. One-Shoot


**Me: One-Shot time!**

**Evil Me: Finally! I have something to feed off of your writers juices...**

**Me: They are not to be fed on.**

**Evil Me: But I want too! **

**Me: Anywho, I wrote like half of this awhile ago and I finally finished it! I do not own Danny Phantom... Wish I did... Hey where is Desire? **

I looked down at my suit. The tie was hanging down, untied at the moment. It is my fault she is dead. All my fault. If I would have been there to save her she wouldn't be dead. The one I cared so much for is gone. And it is all my fault. I can still hear the echo of the bullet as it left the gun.. A small tear rolled down my face as I remembered that day...

_Flashback..._

_I walked into school that day. Feeling sure that today was going to be a good day. There were no ghost attacks, I wasn't late, and Jazz didn't lecture me this morning. It was a good day. Oh how I was so terribly wrong. I reached English class and sat down as the bell rang. There was also another reason it was a good day. I was going to ask her out today. My mind was made up. If only she said yes. That would have made my day a whole of a lot better. I scrambled to find a pen. Ah! I found one! Ripping a piece of paper I scribbled on it:_

_I have liked you for awhile now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?_

_Check yes or no._

_Yes_

_No_

_-Danny_

_Just as I was about to pass the note, when a strange man walked in. He was wearing a ski mask and holding a gun. The whole class stopped and stared. _

"_Get in the corner! All of you!" The rough voice underneath ski mask says. We obeyed and all huddled in the corner. Paullina didn't even notice that our shoulders were touching. Suddenly Dash ran out of the crowd and at the man. He tackled him and they fought for the gun. Then there was a blast. The limp body of Dash Baxter rolled over off of the strange man. I was relieved when I saw the slow rising of his chest._

"_Who is next?" There was a smile on his lips from under the mask. Suddenly there was a hand on my arm. I turned to face Sam. She said something in my ear that I will never forget._

"_Danny I'm scared." I was going to bend down and tell her that everything will be alright, that I am there for her. I never got the chance. He then decided to interrupt us._

"_You" He pointed to Sam. I gulped. She stepped forward. The gun was raised and just when he was about to pull the trigger. I jumped. Didn't even hesitate. We wrestled for a while. Suddenly there was a shot. And I head butted him. The strange man fell backwards unconscious. _

"_Danny!" The call of Tucker shouted. When I looked at him. He was holding a limp body. The body of Sam._

"_NO!" I ran to her. Feeling for a pulse. There was none. Tears welled down my face._

"_Danny?" I turned to the Hispanic girl who said my name. "Why does this gun say Fenton on it?" The gun. It Is just like the one my dad has..._

_NO! It can't be true! It just can't! I moved towards the unconscious man on the floor. Slowly I took of the mask. There were a few gasps but I kept peeling. Then once it was off I recognized him instantly. He was my father. Jack Fenton killed my best friend._

_End Of Flashback..._

I punched the wall at the memory. My own father! Why would he do such a thing? When he got arrested he didn't say anything at all. I asked him why he did it. He said and I quote 'You will never be the perfect son.' That hit me hard. I punched again. Ignoring my bloody knuckles.

"Danny it is-" Mom opened the door and stopped in her tracts. "Daniel Fenton! Did you seriously put a hole in the wall!?" I looked at where I punched. Sure enough there was an enormous hole in the wall.

"Sorry Mom. I-I didn't mean too." My voice sounded unsure as I looked at the ground.

"Danny your hand!" I look down at my hand. Blood dripping on the carpet. She grabbed my hand and inspected it before walking out. Standing there I watched the blood seep out of the gashes in my hand.

"I got the first aid kit." Mom came in and grabbed my hand. I winced every once in a while.

"There all done." The white cotton was making up a temporary cast.

"Thanks Mom." I gave her a hug and let silent tears fall.

"No problem It is time to go." The funeral! I totally forgot! Sam's funeral. Her final resting place. Or is it? I looked down at my untied tie.

"Jazz will tie it in the car. We are already late." I got up and dusted the none existent dirt off my dress pants. We headed into the car. Once in the car Jazz's fingers were going back and forth. The tie was done by the time we got to the funeral. I muttered a silent 'Thanks Jazz' and got out. I met Tucker at the entrance, our eyes the same. Red and puffy.

"Hey man. How you hanging in?" I ask my best friend Tuck. He tried to open his mouth but broke down in tears. I hugged my distressed friend for comfort.

"She is gone. She is really gone. I miss he so much." I started crying too. We stayed like that for at least a minute. It felt like an eternity. When we finally realized the position we were in we separated.

"You **'**sniffle' alright man?" I wiped the tears from my eyes as he did the same. Making my arm rise I patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah I 'sniffle' am fine." We walked in side. It was a small service but I saw some people I recognized. Mr. Lancer, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valarie, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, and the Foalys. All the A-list was here, minus Dash who was in the hospital still. We took our seats before the pastor started. He ran up to the stage and started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a young life that was taken too soon. It is so sad too see a young life taken too soon..." there were a few muffles of a cry coming from Mrs. Manson. "let this be a lesson to you all. Life and death are unexpected. Even someone so young as Samantha here has been lost. Let's just hope she is with the wonderful Lord or God-" The pastor was interrupted when my ghost sense went off. I stood up on the pew when the door flew open. In walked, no floated, Stalker, Dora, Ember, Frostbite, all of them. Even Clockwork. My Mother got up, but I ushered her down.

"Danny, let me go." I grabbed her arm when she tried to get up again.

"No. Let me handle this." I walked up to Stalker.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mourning the loss of the little Welplette. Duh." I gave him a confused look. "If she was so important to you, we will mourn with you." I nodded and sat down. The ghost took their seats and the service went on. I cried halfway through. When the service was done we got to say good bye to the corpse of Sam. I got into the line and waited my turn. When I got there I dug into my pocket. The note! I took it out and written in a hasted manuscript was the word 'Sam' on it. I took it out and put it under her closed hands. They were paler then usual and cold. I didn't even hear it when I whispered the four words. 'I love you, Sam.' The ride home was lonely and sad. Nobody said a word as Mom drove. We made it home and I went up to my room. Shutting the door I burst into tears. _She was gone really gone! _I continued sobbing for what felt like an eternity. Then I had a sudden realization. If the host Zone is where people died, then wouldn't Sam be in the Ghost Zone?" I intangibly sunk through the floor. Down in the Lab I opened the portal. Shooting through the Ghost Zone I asked random ghost if the have seen her. They all shook their heads and continued flying.

"She is gone, dipstick." I turned around to be face-to-face with Ember.

"What do you mean she is gone?"

"She passed on. Nothing was keeping her here. So she sorta 'went into the light' as you would call it." I sunk down on to the closet rock. Pulling my knees to my chest, I cried. Ember flew off and I drowned in my sorrow. After 2 hours I flew back to the Fenton portal. Phasing up to my room I broke down on my bed, ignoring anyone who came in.

_2 weeks later..._

I was still in my room. Every once in awhile Mom would bring me a plate of food. I would take 3 bites then push it away. Jazz tried to get my too come down stairs, but I just pushed it off and continued my mourning. After two weeks passed I decided it was time. Time for me to go back to school. Imagine my Mom's surprise when I came down for breakfast on Monday morning. She was a mess. That is all I could say. Her hair was tangled into a big mess and there was a ketchup stain on her shirt.

"Wow Mom. New wardrobe change?" I must have startled her for the way she turned around.  
"Danny! It is just you! What are you doing down here?" The distraught mother put her hand over her heart.

"Besides goin' to school? Getting breakfast." She looked relieved but also worried.

"You want me too make you some waffles?" She started to get a plate down but I stopped her.

"No. I will just grab an apple before I go." I walked off before she could protest. Grabbing an apple I ran out the door and down the street. Seeing the view of the school, I ran faster. I made it to my school and grabbed my books. I raced for the door and made it with the rest of the kids. Sliding into my seat just as the bell rang. Kids chattering like Sam was never here. I huffed out a sigh. _'Sam' _I almost cried at the thought. _'Hang in there Fenton. You can do this. You will not, and I repeat it, cry.' _I held in for the most part. 1 minuet later Mr. Lancer walked in.

"Hello class. Welcome to English II. Now first I must take attendance. Sally Adams?" He went down the list until he hit F.

"Tucker Foaly?" You could hear a muffled 'hear' from a boy in the far corner. I looked over there and sure enough there is Tucker. Except he looked different. He had on camouflager army pants and a black undershirt with a leather jacket. He ditched the red barret and let his hair grow. It is longer now. Almost an inch longer. His shoes were replaced with black combat boots. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't catch it.

"Daniel- Ah never mind" He looked down at the sheet.

"Here" I sat up straight and everyone seemed surprised. Turning around I caught Tucker's surprised gaze. I mouthed a 'will talk later' to Tucker. He gave me a nod and continued to look at his 'fascinating' arms. As soon as the class was done I walked up to Tucker's desk.

"You ready to go Tuck?" I ask. He just buried his face into the crook of his elbow.

"What's the point?" Silent tears rolled down his face.

"Loom Tuck," I sat in the chair next to him. "We need to be strong. It would be what she wants."

"Danny?"

"Yeah Tuck?" My voice lowered to make it appeal softer.

"If people die don't they go to the Ghost Zone? And if so wouldn't Sam be there?" His watery blueish-green eyes met my watery blue ones.

"I went looking for her. After her funeral." He gave me a confused look. "In the Ghost Zone. Look, I don't know much about life after the Ghost Zone, but I do know Sam moved on into he next phase of the afterlife." He looked down again.

"So she is really gone then?"

"I am afraid so. Come on we need to get to the next class." And so we went. I helped Tucker through the day by being strong. After school ended we went to my house. You know played video games and all that cheesy stuff. We played until Tucker had to go at sundown. I ate dinner with my family. Minus Dad. After Dinner I decided to hit the sack early and got to bed. That night I had a horrible dream. In the dream my Dad was there. He was shouting insults at me. Insults about not being the perfect son. Insults I didn't want to hear. I woke up gasping for air. A cold sweat covered me from head to toe. I snuck out of the door- avoiding the creaky step- and down to the kitchen. I was surprised to see Jazz eating a container of ice cream.

"Hey Danny. Couldn't sleep either?" I walked over to the utensil bin and grabbed a spoon.

"More like a nightmare." Walking over to her container of ice cream I took a spoonful.

"I should really be getting back to bed. It is almost 2 O'clock." With that said she washed off her spoon and went upstairs. I sat in silence until I deemed that I was ready to go back to bed. Laying on the bed I thought of Sam and all the times I made her laugh. Good memories. Suddenly I got the sensation that somebody was laying on the bed with me. Turning my head I came face-to-face with a familiar violet eyes.

"Sam" Her name escaped my lips as fast as it can.

"Danny. Look I can only stay for a few seconds. That is the longest that I can hold this form. Now I wanted to give you this." She handed me the note I put in her coffin. The familiar 'Sam' written on the top. "I have to go now. Danny?" I look up to the dead girl that I have fallen in love with.

"Yes?"

"I love you." And with that she disappeared. A tear came out of my eye. The only trace that Sam was ever here is the note. Slowly but surely I opened the note. It looked exactly the same except for one thing. There was a small check mark right next to the _'Yes'. _

I smiled for the first time since her death.

**Me: Awesome fluffiness! **

**Evil Me: Sorry if the Diva Princess made any mistakes.**

**Me: Was it good? Bad? TELL ME! I love reviews! They make me happy!**


End file.
